Remember those years
by ShotAcrossTheSky
Summary: [[Mark's POV]]OneShotWhat happens to the boho family after Mimi's Miracolous night? Will they survive or just fall apart? People are lost and new members are gained. Takes place after the movie is over...pretty much Mark Narrating one of him films.


November 23, 1996 10:30 pm eastern standard time

Zoom in on Roger, sleeping peacefully on the couch next to his 5 year old daughter Danielle. It's been 6 years since Mimi's miraculous night. The ambulance came shortly after Angel returned her to us, and the doctors we able to stabilize her dangerously low t-cells. Roger was so relieved, he thought he'd lose her again. I don't think any of us though he could really afford to loose her. First April, then Angel? He would have gone suicidal if he lost Mimi too.

Later that same night, we found out from the doctors Mimi was nearly four months pregnant. Roger took it Pretty rough in the beginning, he really wasn't a commitment type of guy, but after seeing us overwhelmed with joy he followed the flow and turned out even happier that all of us, exited for that fact. He asked her to marry him two weeks later, and she, of course, had accepted.

They were married two weeks later. It wasn't a big fancy wedding, it was just a small ceremony at City Hall , and then traditionally followed by a party at the life. Shortly after Mimi moved in with us so she and roger could be together now and he could take care of her as they got closer to the due date.

The pregnancy went good for Mimi. She went through natural labor because it was to dangerous for her to have a c-section She had a beautiful baby girl and roger and her decided to name her Danielle, Danielle Angel Davis. She looked so much like them. Roger's shocking green eyes and Mimi's beautiful brown curls. She was so beautiful, she instantly made a perfect addition to out little bohemian family.

A month later, Mimi got sick again. Her t-cells were extremely low. After two weeks of being in the hospital, he body couldn't take much more, she was weak, so she stopped fighting and angel took her from us again, this time for good…

Roger was a mess, he blamed Mimi's death on Danni at a time, said that it was her fault and that she killed her mother as soon as she was born. Even though she was only a month old she could see his anger and would start crying whenever he screamed at her at the top of his lungs. Good thing Maureen was still around to help with Danni while I took care of roger. You could hear him crying and sobbing in eh middle of the night, squirming in the sheets yearning for her. Collins helped him through most of it, since he had to go through the same thing when Angel died.

He eventually came around after about a week. He would hold Danni again and treat her like a real, responsible, loving father. Mimi's funeral took place a week later. We were able to bury her next to angel, so that the two could be together, with Benny's money of course, although we had a feeling they were already where together.

Maureen and Joanne continued fighting as customary, but luckily the tow always managed to get back together. Collins moved in with Me and roger again, making it easier to attend his regular job at NYU.

Roger started playing at gigs again. He got a record label after an agent saw him at CB GB's, the song that he wrote for Mimi, "Your Eyes" , being the #1 song on the charts for months. He eventually got a different job and began working as a music editor and writer for New York's hottest music company

Me, well, Roger pulled some strings with some of his friends and I made a couple of movies with many different movie stars and then about a year later started my own film company, "Today 4 U" productions. We still live in the loft, with heat electricity and everything though. We never really wanted to move, no mate how much money we had now. Roger, especially, didn't want to leave, having Mimi's memories here.

I guess everything turned out for the best, like they say, after disaster comes the happiness. But the bad thing is that the disaster happened to be death and well—

"Mark what are you doing?"

"Uh, just filming a little"

"You're gonna wake up Danni, go away!"

"God Roger, you sure are cranky when you wake up

"Mark, leave don't make me hurt you

"Oh look who's awake!"

"Dammit mark! I told you you'd wake her up

"What's going on daddy?"

"Nothing sweetie just go back to sleep

"but daddy…"

"No butt's young lady"

"Fine but, you haven't kicked uncle mark's butt today"

"Hey don't remind him! Don't laugh! I always end up bruised up after your dad hits me"

"But it's funny uncle mark!! Come on daddy!!"

"All right Cohen if my little girl wants me to beat you up that's what you'll get, prepare yourself!!''

"Roger this isn't funny, no, no, roger get away from the camera, come on you're gonna break it, Ahhh!! No!! ahh!!! Scene cut!! Scene cut!!"


End file.
